


You're Beautiful

by BearMiya90



Series: You're Beautiful [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearMiya90/pseuds/BearMiya90
Summary: Nino and Ohno had liked each other for a long time. Then, an accident happened and Nino had a change of heart
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Series: You're Beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795582
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ohno Satoshi waited patiently for the door to be opened. He rang the bell of the apartment fifteen minutes ago. No one answered for his first attempt. However, he could hear people laughing inside. He pressed the bell once again, in case the person inside did not notice the sound. There was a response, asking him to wait for a while. He must be spacing out after that because the next time he looked at his watch, fifteen minutes had passed and there was no sign that the person inside will open the door. He sighed and raised his hand to press the bell once again when the door was finally opened, revealing a beautiful girl behind the door.

Ohno was mesmerized to see the girl who opened the door. She is beautiful. People would think he was exaggerating. However, it was the truth! She is the most beautiful girl Ohno had ever seen. He loves her eyes which turned away immediately once their eyes met. He loves the way her cheeks turned red once she saw Ohno. Her lips... Ohno felt like kissing them. They looked so soft. What he loves the most was the mole under her chin. It made her appear cute. For Ohno, the whole situation was weird. It was not easy for him to instantly like someone. All his life, there was only one person who could make him feel like this. So, he wondered what kind of charm the girl in front of him had that made him feel this way.

He was not expecting to see her when he rang the bell. Instead, he thought it would be a friend of his sister, Ninomiya Kazuha, who would open the door. Well, in the first glance, Kazuha and the person who opened the door looked similar. But, the person in front of him was more beautiful than Kazuha.

He wondered who the girl was. As far as he knew, Kazuha did not have any sister. She only had a brother who was in the same class as Ohno. His name is Ninomiya Kazunari. But, most people called him Nino. Maybe he should ask Nino about the mysterious girl at school tomorrow, hoping his question would have an effect on the other guy.

"Hmm..." The girl in front of him coughed. Even though there was something weird about her, Ohno didn't say anything. "What are you doing here?"

Ohno handed her a few books.

"That is for Kazuha nee-chan. My sister said they are the notes and homework," explained Ohno. Kazuha could not come to school today because of the fever. So his sister helped her with the notes and homework. However, as she was busy with her swimming training after school, she entrusted Ohno to give the books to Kazuha.

The girl nodded her head and was ready to close the door. But, they were interrupted by Matsumoto Jun and Aiba Masaki who suddenly appeared at the door. Both of them were grinning widely to see him while the girl gave them a deadly glare. It seems they were immune to the glare as they ignored her and continued to stare at Ohno. An evil smirk was on Jun's face while Aiba seems oblivious to what Jun was thinking about.

Ohno knew both Jun and Aiba as Nino's best friend. The trio was always together. And, it was weird to see both of them without Nino. Nino and Jun were quite evil. In their class, Nino was regarded as the prank master and people wouldn't really want to bother Jun because of his sadistic nature. Nino was the only person brave enough to mess around with Jun. Aiba seemed like the odd one among them because he was the kindest person Ohno ever met. He wasn't the type of person to bully others but he had the tendency to be weird.

"Hi, Ohchan!" Jun greeted him. "What do you think of our new friend?"

He wanted to compliment the girl. However, he stopped himself when the girl talked first, cursing at both Jun and Aiba followed by a burst of laughter by someone inside the house. He was startled to see the girl. He wondered what those two did to her that made her so angry at them.

Then, Kazuha came outside, having the same expression as Jun and Aiba. The girl continued to curse, targeting Kazuha this time. That is when Ohno noticed why the girl sounded weird when she talked to him earlier. It was like a guy pretending to be a girl. Thinking about it carefully, he finally realized who the girl is.

"Nino?"

The _ girl _ stopped talking almost immediately when she heard Ohno. She blinked a few times like she finally remembered Ohno was there with his friends and sister. Ohno took his time to analyze the girl. She was indeed Nino. No wonder she... No... The _ girl  _ looked similar to Kazuha. It was her own brother. That would also explain why Ohno was attracted to her. He had a crush on Nino for a long time, something that he didn't try to hide as he continuously teasing the other boy. Watching the way Nino blushed because of his teasing was a delight. Even though neither of them had confessed, it's possible that Nino likes him too. Nino used to flirt with him as well. But recently, he became a little passive. Instead of flirting, he resorted to staring at Ohno when he thought Ohno wasn't looking at him.

"Ohchan..." Nino didn't try to pretend to be a girl this time, now that Ohno finally knew who he really was. He took off the wig on his hair and sounded desperate as he continued. "Please don't tell anyone about what you see here,”

"Is this your hobby?" Asked Ohno, which made Nino blushed. The other three laughed to hear that and Nino scolded them, asking them to be quiet.

"No..." Nino quickly denied. "My sister was bored so she suggested we played truth or dare. I choose to dare and she dared me to be a girl. They were putting make-up on me when you rang the bell. Then, they pushed me to answer the door. If I know it was you, I will not answer the door. Please! Keep this as a secret!"

Well, Nino was lucky it was Ohno who saw him dressed as a girl. Nino's reputation as a prankster would make this a rare opportunity to get revenge on him. However, Ohno wouldn't do that. He wasn't  _ that  _ petty. If there was anything he wanted to do as a favour for keeping this as a secret, it would be...

As the thought crossed his mind, he didn't know why he made eye contact with Jun. From Jun's mysterious smirk, he could tell that Jun knew what he was thinking about. Well, it's petty to take advantage of the situation for his own benefit but he didn't care. This could help to take his relationship with Nino to the next level.

"Of course, my dear. I won't tell anyone else about this. Your secret is safe with me..." Ohno paused as he watched how Nino sighed in relief. Nino smiled at him in response, ready to thank him but Ohno was quicker as he continued. "... But you have to do something for me in return,"

And he loved how Nino blushed to hear his request.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohno hummed happily in class the next day. It was a free period as the teacher was absent.

"You are happy," remarked Sho who sat next to him in the class. Sho was his best friend. They had known each other since they were six.

"Well, one hour left for class and then we will start our vacation. Of course, I am happy," answered Ohno. Well, that was partially true. The real reason he was happy was that something else.

He glanced at Nino and was happy to catch him staring. As usual, his face turned red before he resumed his conversation with Jun and Aiba. Ohno only chuckled to see that.

"Well..." Said Sho. "I hope you don't forget that we will have a meeting for the carnival tomorrow morning,"

Ohno's face immediately changed upon hearing what Sho said. Meeting? Carnival? He vaguely remembered that their teacher asked for a few volunteers for the upcoming school carnival. Sho put his name as a volunteer against his will. That's why he didn't remember anything about the meeting. Damn! How could this happen to him when he finally got the chance to go on a date with Nino.

He became agitated, thinking of how to talk to Nino about rescheduling their date. However, he became confused when he noticed Sho was smirking at him.

"The meeting will be on Monday!"

Ohno blinked in confusion. Eh? Monday? But, why did Sho said they will have a meeting tomorrow?

Oh! He smacked his own head as he realized what had happened. Sho was teasing him. He cursed himself for believing Sho just now, knowing that Sho was doing that to know the real reason he was in a good mood today.

"Next time, pay attention to what the teacher said," said Sho and Ohno nodded in agreement. He should stop spacing out or Sho will use his obliviousness to tease him again. "So, are you going anywhere with Nino tomorrow? He finally agrees to go out with you?"

Ohno sighed in response. He noticed Nino had changed. Before this, Nino would always agree to go out with him. In fact, if Ohno teased him, he would give a positive response. However, Nino seemed to avoid him nowadays. He rejected his invitation to go out together as well as being a little hostile towards Ohno. It was a mystery for him to figure out why Nino suddenly changed. 

"Well, he agreed because he owed me something," answered Ohno. He had promised Nino that he won't tell anyone about what happened yesterday, not even to Sho.

"Well, I hope your date will go well," said Sho. Even though he seems curious to know what Ohno meant earlier, he didn't ask further about it. 

"But..." Sho continued to stare at Nino and Jun who were laughing at something stupid that Aiba said. "Do you think Nino likes you?"

Ohno didn't answer the question. A year ago, he would say Nino likes him because of the flirting. Now, looking at the way Nino avoided him, he wasn't sure of Nino's feeling for him.

"Well...." Sho turned to look at Ohno when Ohno didn't give any answer. "He looked different now. You know, after what happened last year,"

Ohno knew about the incident Sho was talking about. It happened a year ago. A few kids were running in the hallway and accidentally, one of them pushed Nino from the stairs. The fall was quite severe and as the results, Nino was in a coma for a week.

"What do you mean?"

"I think... How do I explain this... After the accident, he always looks at you with a pair of sad eyes... Or is it just..."

"Yes, it's just your imagination," Ohno cut him off before Sho could finish when he noticed Nino was approaching him.

"Hi,  _ beautiful _ !" He greeted Nino. He gave the other guy a mischievous smile as he remembered how beautiful Nino was yesterday.

"Don't forget your promise," warned Nino and Ohno only laughed in return. "Are we going to be alone tomorrow?"

"Yes. That is my condition if you want me to keep your secret," Answered Ohno. Nino sighed in return. Ohno couldn't help but feel a little disappointed to hear the sigh. Did Nino really despise the idea of them going out together?

"Where are we going?" Asked Nino again. Ohno hasn't planned anything for the date yet. But, knowing how much Nino loves playing games, maybe they could go to an arcade before heading off to a cafe for lunch.

"Love hotel," he whispered to the other guy. Nino's face immediately turned red hearing that and he couldn't help but laughed.

"Ohchan, be serious, please," pleaded Nino.

"I know. It's too early. Maybe we could go there for our third date," said Ohno and Nino pouted in return as he continued to tease him.

"Okay okay..." Ohno immediately grabbed Nino's hand when he tried to go away, clearly annoyed with Ohno.

"We'll go to the arcade and eat after that. Nothing fancy,"

"Okay. Where should we meet?"

"I'll pick you up at 10,"

"I'm not a girl. You don't have to pick me up,"

Ohno didn't answer. Instead, he gave Nino a knowing smile to remind him of what happened yesterday. Nino pouted at him, clearly understand what the smile meant. He mumbled a soft okay before leaving Ohno and Sho alone.

"He is so beautiful," he mumbled to himself but could still be heard by Sho.

"I know you like him but don't tease him too hard. Maybe that would push him away,"

Ohno didn't say anything. He knew Sho was right but he's getting impatient. He had decided. No more teasing tomorrow. He will confess and hope Nino will accept him. If he didn't accept the confession, he will make Nino tell him the reason for the rejection.

  
  
  
  
  


Nino kept pacing back and forth in his room as he waited for Ohno. He was so nervous to be alone with Ohno. It wasn't the first time he went out alone with Ohno. They've done that a lot of time before. But, it was just hanging out with a friend. This time, Ohno had declared it as a date and it made him nervous. It doesn't help to make him feel less nervous to think that this would be the first time he would be alone with Ohno since...

"Could you please stop moving?" Said Jun who was sitting on his bed. The doorbell rang earlier and Nino hurried to the door thinking Ohno had come early for their date. However, it wasn't Ohno. It was his idiotic best friends. 

"This wouldn't happen if you don't ask me to wear that dress and wig," said Nino, glaring at his friend. His sister was indeed the one who dared him to be a girl but it was Jun who gave her the idea. Furthermore, he noticed the exchange between Jun and Ohno on that day. There's no doubt, Jun was the one who gave the idea to Ohno. 

"Well, you seem eager to do the makeup and wear the dress and wig. So, it wasn't completely my fault. Right, Aiba?" Said Jun, defending himself. Aiba nodded his head in return. Nino didn't have anything to say against that. It was true. He was actually excited to do so. His reason? Well, the same reason he refused to be alone with Ohno.

"I'm sure you're going to have a great time with Ohchan, Nino," said Aiba. "He's bringing you to the arcade, right?"

"Then, he will bring Nino to eat," Jun interrupted before Nino could answer Aiba. "Maybe he will propose to you during lunch,"

Jun grinned innocently at him, followed by laughter from Aiba. Nino didn't say anything. From the way Ohno treated him since yesterday, there is a possibility Ohno might confess to him. If he did, Nino didn't know if he should accept or reject him. Ah, how he wished that he wasn't in coma a year ago. Things get complicated because of the coma.

The doorbell rang once again. Nino glanced at the clock, noticing it was 5 minutes to 10. This must be Ohno. He hurried to the door.

As expected, it was Ohno. He stood in front of the door, smiling seductively at Nino as he greeted Nino.

" _ Good morning, beautiful _ ,"

"Can you stop calling me that?" said Nino. He closed the door behind, knowing that his friends and sister were spying on them. Without realizing it, he immediately grabbed Ohno's hand to get them away from the house.

"Eager to go on a date with me, aren't you?" Said Ohno as they waited for the elevator to come. Nino frowned upon hearing that until he noticed how he was holding Ohno. He awkwardly let go of Ohno's hand which earned a chuckle from Ohno.

"I don't mind holding hands with you," said Ohno. Worried about what Ohno will do to him, he became nervous when Ohno leaned closer to him. But, to his relief, Ohno simply smiled at him without doing anything. From afar, he could see three pair of eyes watching him from his house. 

Ignoring them, he immediately headed into the elevator once it arrived.

"So..." Nino began, trying to hide how nervous he was. "Which arcade are we going to go?"

"The one you always bring me to," answered Ohno. Nino nodded his head. Ohno often accompanied him to the arcade but he hadn't been there for a while. Well, maybe he overreacted. Maybe the date wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Satoshi, let's go on a date," _

_ "What is that?" _

_ "When two people who like each other go out together to have fun, it is called a date," _

_ "But... I don't like you," _

Nino shook his head as a random memory suddenly appeared. He was having a good time with Ohno. It makes him wonder why he thought it would be awkward to be alone with Ohno.

However, he was reminded of the memory as he watched Ohno played with the dancing machine. He had given up on that game 20 minutes ago but Ohno was still playing. This is the only game that Ohno could do so it makes sense if it's his favourite game.

He stared at Ohno, watching in amazement with the way he was moving his body. Ohno was indeed incredible and sexy. Once upon a time, he would be drooling as he watched Ohno danced, but, now, he no longer felt that way.

"Enjoying the view?" Said Ohno, taking a seat next to him. Nino simply shrugged to show he wasn't interested. He realized why it wasn't awkward with Ohno when they were playing together. Ohno didn't flirt with him as he always did. Instead, they were enjoying themselves playing every single game without Ohno teasing him. But, now that Ohno was back to his usual self, it made Nino nervous.

"I'm starving," that's what Nino said instead. "Let's go for lunch,"

He stood up from the seat, ready to go. But, Ohno remained seated.

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked Nino, once again.

"Nino, do you know that I like you?" Asked Ohno suddenly. Nino was caught off-guard with the sudden question. He knew that. He knew Ohno likes him. Once upon a time, he had the same feeling but, now... He doesn't feel the same way anymore.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel the same way," answered Nino. He lowered his head, feeling embarrassed to look at Ohno. But, Ohno approached him, lifting his chin to make Nino look straight at him.

"Sho was right. You don't look at me the same way as before,"

"I'm sorry. It's just... It wasn't the same,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not him. Even though you have the same name and fac..."

Nino stopped himself as he realized what he just said. Ohno watched him with a frown. Clearly, he didn't understand what Nino was talking about. Who would? Even he was struggling to believe it was real. But, remembering the kiss and the memory spent together, he knew it wasn't a dream.

"I don't get it," said Ohno.

"It's nothing. Just forget what I said," answered Nino. Ohno looked at him, trying to make him explain what he said earlier. But, as Nino kept his mouth shut, Ohno only sighed in return.

"Can I know who the lucky person is?"

Nino shook his head. It's too complicated. The other person... He exists... But, not now...

"Okay. But, I want to let you know that I'm not going to give up on you. One day, you will love me," said Ohno. He looked determined and knowing that he won't be able to forget the other guy, he wanted to tell Ohno to stop waiting for him. However, nothing comes out of his mouth.

"Let's go eat. I'm starving as well," said Ohno, smiling as if their conversation did not have any effect on him. Nino only nodded his head in agreement as he thought of ways to make Ohno gave up on him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohno sighed as he approached his house. Thinking that Sho was probably right, he stopped teasing Nino during their lunch together and as a result, Nino became more comfortable with him. Nino looked cheerful to talk with him as he asked about the latest game that Nino played. That is the only thing he talked about himself. Ohno tried to be careful by avoiding talking about the person who steals Nino from him.

And now that he was alone, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about the person. Who is that person? He had been friends with Nino since they were kids and he knew Nino wasn't close with anyone else. There were only Jun and Aiba but he didn't think Nino likes them more than friends. It has to be someone else.

Suddenly he thought of the hints from their conversation. Nino accidentally said he had the same name and face as the other person. He didn't understand what Nino meant by that. It doesn't make any sense no matter how much he thought about it.

"Satoshi, are you okay?"

A voice from behind interrupted his thought. He turned around to look at his mother who was walking towards him.

"Yes, I'm okay. Did you just get home from the market?"

"Really? I think something is bothering you,"

"I'm okay, Mama," said Ohno, trying to reassure his mother. His mother doesn't seem to believe him but the giggling sound from the house distracted her from asking.

"I ask your sister to clean the storeroom but Kazuha dropped by. Instead of cleaning, I think they will be gossiping," said his mother as she unlocked the door. Ohno let out another sigh as he imagined that both Kazuha and his sister will try to know about his date with Nino.

"Hi, Satoshi," greeted Kazuha once she saw him walking behind his mom. "How was your date?"

As expected, she immediately asked.

"Date? What do you mean? Satoshi, who are you going out with?"

"Who else, Mama? The one and only in his heart" His nosy sister answered for him. Everyone in the family knows about his feeling for Nino.

"You didn't tell me you're going out with Nino. But, why do you look unhappy? Is everything okay?" Asked his mother once again.

"Well..." Ohno was hesitant to let them know the truth but it's the only way to make them stop asking questions. "Nino rejected me,"

All three of them were surprised, especially Kazuha.

"Are you sure?" Asked Kazuha in confusion. "I am certain he likes you,"

"Well, too bad, you're wrong," answered Ohno. "I’m sorry but I want to be alone,"

The three of them didn't stop him from leaving. He tried to avoid eye contact with any of them. He hated the way they looked at him sympathetically. Yes, he was sad with the rejection. But, he wasn't going to give up. He decided to give Nino time and would stop bothering him for a while as he thought of a way to win Nino's heart.

Someone knocked on the door when he was about to fall asleep. Grunting, he opened the door. Thankfully, it wasn't his sister or Kazuha who definitely wanted to know what really happened. It was his mother who looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. Don't worry. I just want to be alone,"

"I want to leave you alone but I need your help,"

"What is it?"

"Well, your sister only cleaned half of the storeroom. I really want it to be cleared by today. Can you do so?"

"Where is nee-chan?"

"Go out with Kazuha before I could scold her,"

Ohno stopped himself from sighing. He didn't want to be insolent so reluctantly he agreed to do so. Perhaps this would be an opportunity to stop thinking about Nino.

He needed to walk out of the house to get to the storeroom. His family house was an old mansion. A few generations of his family had stayed in the house. The storeroom was full of stuff left by the family before and no one ever bothered to clean them. Now, there was a lot of stuff from the house that should be put into the storeroom and that's why his mother wanted them to clean it up.

As soon as he opened the storeroom, he growled in frustration. Cleaned half of the room? He bet not even a quarter of the room was cleared. Do not want to waste any more time, he quickly began to work. There was a lot of ancient stuff and he would love to examine them carefully. But, he didn't have the time so he just threw away those stuff as he thought it was no longer important. If it was important, it would be in the house, instead of the storeroom.

"Satoshi, are you done? It's almost 6:30 pm," shouted his mother.

Ohno looked at his watch. He didn't notice he had been cleaning the storeroom for almost 4 hours. There was only one box left so he informed his mother that he will be done soon. He decided not to check the contents of the box and carried the box outside, where he put all those stuff to be thrown away. However, the box was too heavy and he accidentally let it fall. He cursed himself for being careless as he put back the stuff into the box.

_ 'The life of Ohno Satoshi, yo!' _

A notebook from the box caught his attention. The first reason is the owner of the book had the same name as him. The second one, the owner used  _ slang _ and judging from the condition, he guessed the book was way before the slang was invented. Being curious to know more about the owner, he flipped through the pages. He was beyond surprised when he saw the last page of the book.

It was a drawing. A drawing of a beautiful woman. But, the woman looked familiar. He just saw the woman a day before yesterday. She looked similar to Nino who was dressed as a woman. It couldn’t be a coincidence, right?

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Satoshi, what are you doing?" _

_ "Drawing," _

_ "What are you drawing?" _

_ "Y... Nothing," _

Nino smiled as another memory came to his mind. But the smile didn't last for long. He remembered how he had crushed Ohno's heart that afternoon. Ohno had been his friends and crush before someone else came into his life. How cruel of Nino to break his heart!

Ohno and Satoshi. In a way, they were quite similar. They often space out and talented for various things. The only difference is Ohno knew how to flirt with him because he knew Nino felt the same way while Satoshi... Well... He wasn't confident with himself. It took him a while to believe that Nino was indeed in love with him.

For Nino himself, when he first met Satoshi, he rejected the man because he was different from Ohno. But, somehow, he found the shy and reserved Satoshi appealing and that's how he fell in love with him. If he wasn't in a coma, would things be any different? Maybe he and Ohno would be together now, without Satoshi being the hindrance.

"Nino..." A soft voice calling him from behind stopped his monologue. He turned around to see Aiba walking to him.

"What are you doing alone on the roof?" Asked Aiba as he sat next to him. Nino simply shook his head without saying anything.

"Why are you here?" Asked Nino instead.

"I went to your house to ask about your date," answered Aiba. "But I found out something. Just a warning, your sister will ask a lot of questions later,"

Nino sighed knowing what Aiba meant by that. His sister must have known that he had rejected Ohno and would question his decision. But, he didn’t have an answer for it.

"You know you can tell me if you have any problem," said Aiba.

"I don't have any problem,"

"Nino, I've known you for a long time. I may be stupid. But, I am not blind. I know you are worried about something,"

Nino chuckled to hear that. Aiba was not stupid. Well, he might have said stupid things sometimes but it was just because of his personality. If there was anyone he could tell about his weird experience, it would be Aiba. But, it was too absurd. Aiba wouldn't believe him.

"It's too stupid, you will laugh at me if I tell you,"

"I told you a lot of stupid things every day and you laughed at me. Give me a chance to laugh at you too,"

Once again, he laughed at what Aiba said. He knew Aiba wouldn't laugh at him. He just wanted to help by reducing the burden Nino felt. Feeling at ease to talk with Aiba, he started talking about what he experienced during his coma.

Aiba listened attentively to what he said. It was difficult at first but once he started, the story started to flow easily from his mouth and he felt lighter after finishing the story.

"Now you can laugh at me," said Nino once he finished. Aiba didn't look like he wanted to ridicule him. Instead, he genuinely looked like he believed him.

"Wow. You meet our doppelgänger there?" Asked Aiba excitedly. "How is mine?"

"Stupid like you," answered Nino causing Aiba to pout. "But, when I was doubtful whether I should be with Satoshi, he's the one who offered advice,"

Nino smiled fondly as he remembered the other Aiba that he met there. He was sunshine, just like Aiba who was sitting next to him. In fact, all the doppelganger that he met was similar to their counterpart here. He remembered how the other Jun was also a sadist, just like his other best friend.

"Kind of like what I did to you now," said Aiba looking proud.

"Whatever. I'm hungry,"

"Me too. Let's eat your favourite hamburger. My treat,"

Nino looked at Aiba sceptically, wondering why he wanted to give him a treat today.

"You look like a sad puppy. You must be missing Satoshi so much. This is the only thing I could do to ease your pain,"

Nino smiled at Aiba, feeling grateful that he had a good friend like him. Aiba didn't know. He already made him feel better by lending his ear to listen to his story.

"Okay. Let me change to proper clothes before we grab a burger," said Nino. They both headed downstairs. Once arriving at his house, his sister and Ohno's sister looked sad. Wondering what made them sad, he promptly asked them.

"What happened?"

"Daddy was promoted,"

"Then why do you look sad?" Asked Nino confusedly.

"We will have to move to Canada. I cannot see Mina anymore,"

Upon hearing that, Nino realized that today might be the last day he saw Ohno. He wondered why he felt like something was taken away from him, just like the day he realized he won't be able to meet Satoshi anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Pain. It's too painful. All he could feel was the pain. What happened to him? _

_ "Nino, are you okay?" _

_ A familiar voice called him. It was near him. Too near, he thought. He opened his eyes to look for the sound. However, what he found surprised him. Aiba, the owner of the voice, was on the top of him. For a second, he forgot about his pain as he was surprised with their close proximity. Without thinking, he pushed the other boy. _

_ "Are you crazy? What are you trying to do to me?" He scolded the other guy. Then he gasped as the pain returned, making him cursed Aiba for causing him trouble. _

_ "What language is that? It sounds weird," said another voice. He also knew this voice. It belonged to Jun. _

_ "It's called cursing. And, I learnt it from you," said Nino. Yes, Jun was the one who loved to curse among them. As a result, Nino started to be influenced by him. _

_ "Ha? What are you talking about? I never heard that before," said Jun. "Anyway, we better hurry, little princess. Your father will be angry if you're not in your room. And don't let him know about the fall. He will punish Aiba if he finds out," _

_ Little princess? What was he talking about? Why was he calling Nino a princess when it was what Nino often called him whenever he cared too much about his appearance. _

_ However, he understood what Jun meant by that. As he stood, the surrounding was totally different from what he usually sees. They were in a forest, with a lot of trees standing tall above them. Jun and Aiba were wearing a yukata, and when he looked at himself, he was even weirder than the two of them. He was wearing a kimono. Feeling something strange on his head, he touched his hair. His hair was long. It seemed to be styled in the way ancient people usually styled their hair. The weirdest thing of all he had something on his chest that he knew shouldn't be there. _

_ "Why do I wear this? Why do I have  _ this _?" He said, pointing to his breast. Aiba and Jun looked at him in confusion before Jun answered his question, looking concerned. _

_ "Did that fall somehow made you stupid? Of course, you have that! You're a grown lady," _

_ "Lady?" _

_ What on earth has happened to him? And where was he actually? _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Nino paced back and forth in his chamber. At first, he thought wherever he was right now, it had to be a dream. Everything would be back to normal later. All he had to do was sleep. Hopefully, when he woke up, he would be freed from this dream.  _

_ But, no matter how many times he tried, he still ended up in this weird time in the past. Now, it had been a week since he woke up in the forest. What worse, tomorrow would be his wedding day. _

_ He figured out from the time he spent here that he was actually a daughter of a wealthy man in the village. His name was Kazumi while Jun and Aiba were his bodyguards and also his childhood friends. His friendship with both Aiba and Jun wasn't approved by his father as it made him acted more like a man instead of a young lady. However, his not so lady-like personality had attracted the prince. That's why he's going to marry the prince tomorrow. So, now he had to figure out a way to get out of here so that he won't marry a stranger. _

_ He stopped his movement when he heard noises from outside. Not long after that, he could listen to his father walking towards his room. It's funny to think how this world he encountered right now was parallel to his real world. His family members were the same person he had in the real world. However, their personality is a bit different as his father was more stern in this period. _

_ "Kazumi," said his father as the door was opened from the outside. "What are you doing? You should go to sleep. Tomorrow is your big day," _

_ Nino gave him a small smile as he sat down on the bed. His father followed him and sat next to him. _

_ "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Asked his father. Nino only nodded his head. _

_ His father laughed. Nino frowned in confusion, wondering what was so funny. _

_ "I cannot believe that my little daughter was afraid of a wedding. You, who never know any fear as you constantly give me a headache because of your mischief, are afraid of getting married," _

_ "Maybe because I was about to share my life with a man I barely know," _

_ "He is a good person," said his father. "I know you barely know him but trust me, he's the best for you," _

_ Nino only sighed in response. He knew not a single thing could be done to change his father's decision to get him to marry. The young boy could only pray that this dream would end soon. He missed the technology in his real world. Also, he was tired of wearing this heavy garment. _

_ "He's going to treat you nicely," continued his father. "He is a nice man. But maybe a little stupid for falling in love with a lady like you. You don't behave like a lady at all," _

_ "But, I'm still the fairest lady in this land," said Nino conceitedly. In the real world, he was seldom categorized as handsome. He was often called cute. Sometimes people would say he is beautiful. So, now that he got a chance to be a lady, it would emphasize more of his feminine features and made him more beautiful than what he used to be. _

_ "Yes. It must be because of that," Nino's father hummed in agreement. "Now, go to sleep. Tomorrow is your big day," _

_ Nino obeyed what his father said. He wasn't ready for tomorrow. However, it's not like there's another choice. No matter what, he had to do it.  _

_ The night passed so quickly. The next thing he knew, a few ladies, including his mother and sister, entered his room to prepare him for the wedding. He didn't object, knowing it was futile. _

_ Everything else happened so quickly. Nino was in the hall waiting for the prince to come in. When the prince arrived, he cursed silently, feeling stupid for unable to guess the identity of the prince before the wedding. Knowing that this world was parallel to his, he should know who would be his future husband. It made sense that the prince should be Ohno Satoshi, his eternal crush. _

  
*********  
  
  
  
  


Nino scanned his surrounding, looking for a familiar face that was going to pick him up at the airport. He couldn't believe that it had been 15 years since he left Japan. Ah, Nino was only 15 when his family went to Canada. Now, he was already 30, spending his twenties in Canada. His family had returned 5 years ago. However, he decided to stay behind and work there. Well, it seemed like he cannot live without his family. So, here he was, coming back to Japan for good. 

He didn't tell anyone about him coming back except to Aiba. He decided to surprise everyone. But, now, he was the one who was surprised when he saw his family members and Jun stood with Aiba in the arrival hall.

"What the heck!" Complained Nino as he got closer. "Didn't I tell you to keep it a secret?"

"Consider it as a payback for all the pranks you did to me years ago," said Aiba before pulling him into a bear-hug. Nino wanted to resist at first but decided not to because he missed the guy so much.

"So, you don't change so much. Did you travel from the past to get here? You didn't look 30 at all," said Jun, joining the hug.

Nino was stunned. Time travel. Hearing what Jun had said made him feel pain all of a sudden. He knew it was impossible to time travel. But he did so before. Accidentally. At first, he was grumpy when he was stuck in the past. Now, no matter what, Nino wished that he could go to that time again. No matter how good his present was, he wanted to go to the past. There's someone that Nino hoped to see again. Someone he wished to say goodbye to. Most importantly, he wanted to have closure.

And somehow, thinking of the past reminded him of someone. He wondered how he was right now. He had been asking Aiba about all his friends in Japan. However, he couldn't bring himself to ask about someone particular. Aiba, being a good friend, never mentioned his name at all.

"Why do you look sad all of a sudden?" Asked Jun concernedly.

"I'm just tired," answered Nino.

"Yeah, he's been on that flight for a long time. Let's get home so Nino could rest," said Aiba. He gave him a silent 'Thank you' when their eyes met, knowing well that Aiba knew the reason for his sudden change.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Can you believe that Aiba is now a veterinarian?" Said Jun when the three of them talked in the living room after dinner. His parents and sister were doing their own stuff, leaving Nino a space to talk alone with his friends. "I was surprised when he informed me that he's going to take that for college. But, he is very good with his work,"

"Actually, I cannot imagine him doing a job other than that," said Nino, feeling proud of his best friend. Aiba may seem a little clumsy to other people. However, he knew no one else cares about animal more than Aiba.

All of them, the trio who often caused troubles in school, somehow managed to get a decent job. Well, decent might have been underrated. Most of the teachers in school probably think that all three of them will end up being a freeter. They were not the smartest kid in school, not like Sakurai Sho, who was the teacher's pet. Most of the time, they just barely pass the test because they were too lazy to study. But, they started to focus more in class and been less naughty to excel in their exam. Maybe they were late to become aware of their future. Even so, they still managed to become a successful person.

Jun is now a lawyer. According to Aiba, an annoying lawyer. He worked at a law firm which focused mainly on business law but decided to open a criminal department so that Jun will work with them. Wow. His boss must be impressed with his job if he did so only to hire Jun.

"At least Aiba isn't the kind of doctor who wouldn't sleep at home," Kazuha suddenly interrupted.

Nino could only chuckle, knowing well that his sister was talking about him. Well, believe it or not, he is a doctor. And just like his sister said, Nino rarely slept at home. Usually, he will sleep at the hospital.

"It's easier," answered Nino, defending his action.

"Whatever. Are you going to do the same in Japan? If you do, then just give me your room to store all my clothes. I don't have space anymore in my room,"

"Keep dreaming," answered Nino. His sister just glared at him before heading to her own room.

"So, where and when..." Jun wasn't able to finish his question when the doorbell rang. Nino hurried to get to the door to see who came to his house.

"Hel...," Nino couldn't finish his greeting when he saw who was on the door. He was surprised, not expecting to see the man so soon. However, the man didn't seem surprised to see him at all.

"Well, at least you're not wearing a dress today," said the man, reminding Nino of the event that happened a long time ago. Well, there was something different with the way he was talking. He spoke like a robot, totally different from the guy who used to flirt with him.

"Ohchan..." That was all he could say.

"Nice to see you again but I'm in a hurry. This is the cake that my sister made today. She wants to give it to your family," said Ohno, putting a box in his hand. Then before he could express his thanks, Ohno just left him.

"Is that the cake from Mina? Yipee, I ordered a cake from her to celebrate your return," said Kazuha, once again appeared in the living room.

"Well, thank you!"

"Why didn't you invite her inside?"

"Well... Ohchan left before I could say anything,"

"Oh, I thought it was Mina," said his sister, looking guilty. When Nino heard his sister ordered a cake for him, he thought that she was up to something with Mina. Maybe she was trying to set him up again with Ohno. But, she looked genuinely sorry.

"He's always busy. Too busy to even have time to date. Maybe he's waiting for you," said Jun.

_ Waiting for him? _

It had been 15 years. Did Ohno still wait for him? That would be stupid, right?

  
************  
  
  
  
  


_ Nino waited anxiously on the bed. He sat thinking of what he should do. Get ready for the prince to come in? Sleep without waiting for his prince? Hmm, maybe he should change his outfit to a comfortable one. Urgh, he really didn't know what he should do. _

_ He's also confused with the situation he was in right now. Should he be happy that he was now married to the guy he loves? But, it wasn't exactly the same person. Was he sad? Of course! He was still young. Yet, he was married and expected to stay at home, serving his husband. Urggghhhh, what he hated the most about going to this period was being changed to a woman. Maybe if he was still a guy, things would be slightly different. Except that he won't have the chance to married Ohno because gay wouldn't be accepted during this time. At least, in his own time, people started to be open about gay. _

_ "Konbawa," a soft voice greeted him. He immediately turned to the door to see Ohno, equally awkward like him. This is new. His Ohno never looks like timid. He was always confident of himself. _

_ Ohno started to walk towards him. But, he didn't sit on the bed. Instead, he took a chair nearby and sat in front of him. _

_ "I'm sorry," he said softly. Nino looked at him confusedly. Why did he apologize? _

_ "I'm sorry that my father pushed you to marry me. I never told him about my feeling. It was Sakurai. My father was looking for the candidates to be my wife and he suggested you, telling my father all about my feeling for you," _

_ Nino didn't say anything. He didn't know how to respond. He remembered seeing Sakurai Sho among the crowd during the wedding. Well, things never changed. This Sho was also close to Ohno. Should he be angry at Sho for making him Ohno's wife right now? _

_ "But, I shouldn't blame Sho. Maybe I am happy to be married to you that I didn't object to my father. I bet you know about my feeling. I noticed you always watch me from the corner of my eyes whenever I was looking at you. I want to talk with you. But, I'm too shy," _

_ Oh god, this is the first time they met. How would Nino know that Ohno has been watching him all the time like a stalker? It must be the real Kazumi he was stalking actually! _

_ Speaking of the real Kazumi, where was she right now? Could it be that she was actually dead during the fall? Was Nino's soul somehow attached to her body? But how come his soul travelled to this period? He didn't think this kind of things exists as he always makes fun of Aiba for believing in it. However, right now, if there's anything he wished to do, he really wanted Aiba to call John Constantine and get his soul back to his own body. He cannot stand living in this period without technology. _

_ "When I saw you looked back at me with a smile, I thought maybe you like me too. But, maybe I was wrong. Right now, you look like you want to be anywhere but here. It's okay, I won't force you," _

_ Of course, Nino didn't want to be here. He didn't belong to this period. Nino wanted to go home. But, his thought was suddenly interrupted when he saw Ohno taking a pillow and then lying down on the floor. _

_ "What are you doing?" He asked. _

_ "I will sleep on the floor. You can sleep on the bed," _

_ Nino paused for a while. Should he let the prince sleep on the floor? He is a prince. If someone came to their room the next morning and saw Ohno slept on the floor, what would happen? No no. No matter how much he wanted to sleep on the bed, he cannot let Ohno slept on the floor. _

_ "You're a prince. You cannot sleep on the floor," _

_ "I cannot let a lady sleep on the floor," _

_ "It's okay. I'm used to it," said Nino, remembering those days when he played games until early morning and too lazy to get to his bed. He ended up sleeping on the floor. Great! Now he missed his game! _

_ "You used to it?" _

_ "Nothing. Just sleep on the bed, okay?" _

_ "Do you mean your father abuse you to sleep on the floor?" _

_ Crap! Now, this guy assumed something else. _

_ "Of course not. I just love sleeping on the floor. It's cool!" _

_ "Cool? What does that word mean?" _

_ Nino shook his head, thinking that maybe he had to watch what he said. Perhaps some words weren't even invented yet at this time. _

_ "My prince, let's go to sleep. You sleep on the bed and..." _

_ "I cannot let a lady sleep on the floor," _

_ "Okay, we both share the bed. Put a pillow in the middle so we won't get to the other side," _

_ "Are you okay with that?" _

_ "Of course! I trust you won't do anything without my permission," _

_ The prince smiled bashfully at him. Nino ignored the smile. Well, he may not know this prince yet. However, Nino believed that this prince was a nice person, just like Ohno. Nino closed his eyes, hoping that when he woke up, he would finally return to where he belonged. _

  
  
  
********

Ohno turned away from his food. It's weird. He always enjoyed eating. However, since meeting someone two weeks ago, he kept thinking of him. Not even food, his work or hobbies can distract him from remembering the face. A face that he hadn't looked at for years. Damn, it had been haunting him for two weeks. It wasn't really different than the one he remembered since the guy didn't seem to age. But, he looked matured in his own way.

He was actually surprised to see him here. But he didn't show his surprise because he is the master of poker face. He thought the other guy was still in Canada as he didn't return when the rest of his family came back 5 years ago. That's why he agreed to send the cake to the house, not expecting to see the other person there. Now that he thought about it, maybe his sister planned the meeting because of the way she smiled before he left.

He called the waiter, decided to pack the food for dinner. There were still plenty left. It will be a waste, then, to simply throw it away.

Right on time, he received a phone call from one of his clients as he waited for the waiter to bring him the bill. He received news that his client, Matsuoka, had a heart attack a few hours ago. When he regained his consciousness, he had asked his secretary to call Ohno. Ohno then immediately left for the hospital once he paid the bill.

  
  
  
  


**********

_ Once again, Nino paced back and forth in his room, not knowing what to do. He woke up quite late and, now, the prince was nowhere to be seen. _

_ Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Nino immediately yelled to the other person to come in. It was Sho. Behind him, there were also Jun and Aiba. Nino was happy to see his two friends. Without thinking, he went to hug them but was stopped by Sho. _

_ "You are a married person now. You cannot hug anyone you want," said Sho sternly. _

_ Nino glared at him. Remembering what Ohno said yesterday about Sho made him stick his tongue out at him. _

_ "What an immature lady. I don't understand why the prince is in love with you," As expected Sho was as uptight as Sho from his time. _

_ "Bla Bla Bla... Sakurai san, if you are too serious, you will have a boring life," _

_ "I don't understand what you meant by boring," said Sho, still keeping his straight face. "The prince allowed you to go to the town today. These two will be your bodyguards. However, you still need to bring your servant girl as well," _

_ "I don't have a servant girl. And, I don't need a bodyguard to go to town," _

_ "You have to bring them. As for the other matter, I will assign a servant girl to go with you," _

_ "But..." _

_ "No objection! This is the prince's order," _

_ Nino pouted his lips. He didn't believe Sho. Ohno didn't seem like a person who would deny him his freedom. But, he didn't want to argue, afraid that Sho will not allow him to go to the town. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Did you have fun in the town?" Asked Ohno later that night. Nino was combing his hair when the prince came in. Well, he was cursing as well, thinking of cutting his hair because it was troublesome to comb this long hair. _

_ "I love your hair. It's so beautiful," Ohno came closer to him, taking the comb from his hand and did it on his behalf. He was doing it so delicately, unlike the way Nino was doing it before. _

_ "Really? So you must be disappointed to know that I want to cut it short. It's too difficult to take care of this hair," _

_ Ohno chuckled to hear that. Nino gave him a smile, thinking of his other Ohno. Though they looked the same, they are quite different. This Ohno seemed to be more honest with his feeling. He knew the other Ohno likes him too. However, he was never straight forward, making Nino sometimes wondered if he wasn't serious with him. But, this Ohno, he seemed to be genuinely in love with him. _

_ "Maybe you can get the servant girl to do for you," _

_ "It's my hair so I should do it myself," said Nino. Well, he wasn't the hardworking type and always had Aiba to do things for him. But, he wasn't that lazy to make people comb his hair. _

_ He didn't expect his answer would make Ohno looked at him weirdly. He stared hard at Nino as if he was trying to figure out what was wrong with Nino. _

_ "You are different," said Ohno. _

_ Different? Nino thought of that. Of course, Nino was different. He wasn't from this time. Where he came from, things were done differently. _

_ "So, how was your day?" Asked Nino, trying to change the subject. He was grateful when Ohno pretended to ignore what he was doing as he answered. _

_ "Nothing much. Just go to the meeting and listened to what those ministers were saying," _

_ "Urgh... Boring. Maybe you can join me playing in the town tomorrow," _

_ There was a change in Ohno's expression. He looked at Nino apologetically. _

_ "I'm sorry. You cannot go to town tomorrow. You have to attend class," _

_ "Class?" _

_ "Yes. The teacher is going to teach you ethics in the castle. Sho said that you may have to start from the basic since you are not..." _

_ "Since I am not what?" Nino didn't mean to growl at his husband. But, he cannot help feeling angry because he knew what he was going to say. _

_ "You are perfect, my dear. But Sho thinks that you are not behaving like an elegant lady. It will be a disgrace if you keep behaving this way," _

_ Nino glared at his husband. It wasn't Ohno's fault. However, Sho wasn't here to receive his scoldings for badmouthing him. _

_ "Fine. I will go to class. How long is the class?" _

_ "Depending on your behaviour," _

_ "So, if I do well, I can finish the class early?" _

_ "Maybe," _

_ Nino sighed. He thought being a prince's wife meant that he can do whatever he wanted. Who knows that it would be this boring. _

_ "Thank God, I have enough fun today," _

_ "Good for you. I'm happy that postponing the lesson today allows you to have fun," _

_ "Postponing?" _

_ "You're supposed to start your class today. But, I pleaded that you start your class tomorrow since you just get married," _

_ "It was like today is my honeymoon. But, I spent it without my husband," _

_ "Honeymoon?" _

_ Nino grimaced as he noticed how he had once again said the wrong word. But, thanks to his quick mind, he was able to think of a response. _

_ "Maybe you're the one who should go to class because you don't know a lot of words. Yesterday, you didn't know cool. And, today, you didn't know honeymoon," _

_ Once again, Ohno smiled bashfully at him while scratching his head. He looked cute, Nino thought to himself. His Ohno would never allow him to make fun of him like this. _

_ "I will ask Sho tomorrow," said Ohno and Nino smiled knowing that even Sho will not know the words. "We shall sleep. A long day is waiting for us tomorrow," _

  
  
  
**********  
  
  


Ohno wasn't far from the hospital and managed to get there in 20 minutes. Soon after he parked the car, he went to the lobby to ask for information regarding his client.

As he walked towards the room, he noticed a familiar figure walking towards the same direction he was heading. Thinking that he might have imagined the person, he dismissed the idea. Instead, he quickly walked towards his destination to check his client's condition.

"Ah, sensei, you finally here," Said Matsuoka when he saw him entered the room. "I need your help with my company.

"Matsuoka san, you're still unwell. You should not talk about work right now. You should rest," another voice interrupted them.

Ohno knew the voice too well. Hearing it made him feel afraid, thinking that maybe his imagination has been getting worse as he started to imagine seeing the guy everywhere.

However, that wasn't the case. As Ohno turned to look at the other person, he was equally surprised to see him. But, neither of them said anything and, he was thankful Matsuoka was there. His presence reminded him that he was here for work.

"I cannot rest. If I rest, what will happen to my company?"

"I'm pretty sure we can manage things, Matsuoka san," answered Ohno, trying to act cool. Only god knows how anxious he was to see Nino once again. Nino looked at him, giving him a smile before headed to Matsuoka to check his condition.

"Well, your vital is still weak so, I don't recommend you to stress yourself," said Nino after he finished his check-up. "You can talk business after you get enough rest,"

Nino left soon after. Ohno looked at his steps, wondering why fate made him meet the other guy again.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Little princess,"_

_Nino turned when he heard a voice calling him. He wasn't doing anything, just watching the star from his room as he waited for the prince to come back. The prince had been gone for a week for a diplomatic visit. Nino was supposed to follow him. However, he wasn't feeling well. Therefore, Ohno advised him to rest and promised that he will be back as soon as he can._

_"Oh, you two," said Nino as both Jun and Aiba walked towards him and took a seat next to him. He was glad that they still treated him as usual even though he was now married to a prince._

_"Missing the prince?" Teased Jun._

_Nino nodded his head without thinking. But, when he noticed the teasing look on Jun's and Aiba's face, he realized what he was doing._

_"It doesn't mean anything. I just miss the prince because..."_

_"No need to deny, little princess. We know you both love each other. Though I am confused about why you haven't confessed yet. It's not good to make the prince wait for you," said Aiba._

_Nino sighed. It had been two months since the wedding. But, they hadn't done anything intimate yet. Not even a kiss. Not even a hug. The prince didn't say anything except that he will wait until Nino was ready._

_Nino was confused. He admitted that he was happy with the way the prince had been treating him. Satoshi showered him with love and respect. He showed how much he treasured Nino. But, it was complicated for Nino. It wasn't because of Ohno, he didn't forget him. However, spending time with the prince made him feel that what he was feeling for Ohno might have been infatuation. It wasn't true love. On the other hand, his feeling for the prince was more than that. He had to admit that he was in love with the prince. But..._

_"What if all of this is just a dream?" He found himself asking his two bodyguards. They looked at him confusedly._

_"Ouch," He cried when Jun suddenly slapped him._

_"You feel the pain, right? So, this is not a dream. You are married to the prince," said Jun, explaining himself for his earlier actions._

_Nino stared at him. Of course, they didn't understand what he meant. They didn't know that this life was not real for Nino. He wasn't from this time but the future. He is not Ninomiya Kazumi. Instead, he is Ninomiya Kazunari. Though he didn't know how, he believed he will be back in the future, to his real life. He cannot commit to any relationship here, knowing that it will not be permanent. If he allowed himself to be pampered with love from the prince, what will happen to him once he gets back to his life? What will happen to the prince if he suddenly left? He didn't want to hurt the prince._

_"Kazumi chan," Aiba called him softly. He never calls him like that because of their status. "Stop overthinking. If you think the prince is your happiness, then show him how much you care for him. He makes you happy, right? Don't you think that he deserved to be happy too?"_

_'Happy for now. But, if I get back to the future, Satoshi will get hurt' thought Nino. He cannot tell them that._

_"Appreciate what you have now. Who knows you might lose it later. The decision is in your hand. So don't do something that you will regret later. I think someone said that people don't usually regret the things they do but regret the things they didn't do. I don't really remember where I heard it from," said Aiba. It was quite a good advice but what he said at the end as well as his expression looked comical that Nino couldn't help but laughed. He wasn't alone to think it was funny because Jun also burst into a laugh._

_"What? I'm not making jokes," said Aiba, pouting. Jun stopped laughing and said that he cannot believe Aiba could give a piece of good advice like that._

_Nino, on the other hand, smiled at Aiba. He remembered Aiba from his time. Both looked goofy. However, they understand people better than he did. Well, he indeed thought this life wasn't real. But, what happened right now was real. Maybe, he should just accept this fate. Perhaps he will not get back to the future. So, this is his life now. And if he welcomed this, he will be happy and make the prince happy too._

_"Ah, when will the prince come back? I miss him so much," said Nino, not feeling shy to admit his feeling anymore._

_"And I miss you too,"_

_Nino immediately turned to look at the door when he heard the familiar voice. His prince, Ohno Satoshi, was there, smiling softly at him. Cannot control himself, he ran to the prince and hugged him, not caring the look that Sho, who was behind Ohno, gave him._

_"What? I cannot hug my own husband?" Said Nino to the prince's advisor as he remembered what Sho used to tell him before._

_"No, this is not a disapproving look. This is my surprise look to see that you finally admit your feeling for the prince. Seems like being apart from the prince for too long finally made you realize,"_

_Nino found himself blushing to hear that from the advisor._

_"Whatever. Satoshi, you cannot leave me alone anymore. You have to bring me wherever you go," said Nino._

_"You called me Satoshi?" Said the prince, looking surprised._

_"Ah, sorry. I should not call you that, your highness,"_

_The prince chuckled. "You are my wife. You can call me anything you want,"_

_"How about darling? Or honey? Or baby? Which one do you prefer?"_

_As always, these people would roll their eyes whenever he mentioned a word they never heard before. Well, he didn't care much about that anymore since it was too troublesome. So, whenever he did that, he will just pretend to create his own secret language._

_"You and your weird word," said Sho._

_"Whatever. Okay, everyone, get out. The prince needs to rest," said Nino, pushing the other three away from his room. They didn't object. They just gave him a naughty look when he closed the door behind._

  
  
  
  
  
  


_"Satoshi, let's go on a date,"_

_"What is that?"_

_"When two people who like each other go out together to have fun, it is called a date,"_

_"But... I don't like you,"_

_Nino looked at the prince confusedly. What did he mean that he did not like him? Did Nino misinterpret all his actions before?_

_Before he could process everything that happened, he was startled when the prince hugged him._

_"I don't like you. I love you,"_

Nino smiled as his favourite memory of Satoshi flashed in his mind again. That was the first time Satoshi admitted that he loves him. He always showed how much he cared about Nino but to finally hear it from him on that day was a refreshing feeling. Furthermore, it was the first time he was teased by Satoshi.

"Thinking about him?" he was surprised when he heard a familiar voice from his side. He just finished a strenuous operation a few minutes ago and decided to relax at the hospital park. The bench was empty when he sat on it. He noticed someone sitting next to him but didn't bother to check who he was.

"Ohchan," Nino tried to appear cheerful despite knowing how fake he sounded. "Are you here to visit Matsuoka san? I already discharged him yesterday,"

"You look beautiful when you're smiling. Though it was a sad smile," Ohno ignored him. Instead, he made a remark that Nino didn't know how to respond. So, he continued to stare at him while Ohno did the same to him.

He didn't know how long the stare continued. It stopped when Ohno scooted closer to him before holding his face. Nino was surprised that he cannot do anything.

"You're the most beautiful person I've met," said Ohno.

"I'm not a girl,"

"True. But that didn't stop me from thinking of you as a beautiful person," Ohno leaned in closer. He angled his mouth like he wanted to kiss Nino. Fortunately, Nino returned to his sense.

"Ohchan, stop. I'm not ready for this,"

Saying those words somehow made Ohno realized what he was doing. He immediately released Nino's face before suddenly hastening away. Nino could only watch, wondering what made Ohno act this way. Was it possible that Ohno was still in love with him? For God's sake, it had been 15 years!

Though, deep in his heart, a pleasant feeling started to form just by thinking of that.

  
  
  
  


Damn.

What did he think just now?

How could he lose control and almost kiss the person that he should hate?

If Nino didn't stop him, he wondered what he will do to the man.

Urgh, it's too bothersome. Wasn't Ohno supposed to be angry at Nino for breaking his heart and then leaving him without saying goodbye? So, please enlighten him. Why was he still in love with Nino? 

And how did he spend the day after finding out where Nino worked? He had stalked the doctor in the hospital. 

Using Matsuoka as an excuse to go to the hospital, he went there every day under the pretence to update Matsuka about his business. However, that isn't true. He went there just to look at Nino.

Nino didn't notice him at all. He was too busy with his work. Today, Ohno naturally came to the hospital to see what the doctor was doing. When he arrived, he noticed Nino was walking towards the hospital park and decided to follow him. Nino took a seat on an empty bench and Ohno continued to observe him. He was lost in thought like he was reminiscing about something. Ohno didn't know what prompted him to walk towards Nino and take a seat next to him, only to be disappointed to be ignored by Nino.

Nino suddenly smiled. It was the most beautiful thing he ever saw though he looked a little sad. Jealousy clouded Ohno, thinking that Nino must be remembering the other guy. Damn, it had been 15 years! Nino should have moved on from him and accept Ohno's love. But, who was he to judge Nino when he also did the same thing?

A knock on the door surprised him. Without thinking, he asked the other person to come inside his office. However, he was surprised to see Jun. Though they are working in the same firm, their work was not related. Jun was in criminal law while he worked for business law.

"Hello, Ohno-Kun," said Jun cheerfully. Too cheerful for Ohno's liking. 

He had heard from other lawyers in the firm how annoying Jun was. He never thought of him that way. Back when they were still in school, Jun seemed to be cool. But, seeing the way he smiled right now, he could see why people kept telling him about his annoying personality.

"Do you need anything?" Asked Ohno.

"Yes. I want you to set a meeting for me with one of your clients," said Jun before proceeding to tell him how a client of his might be related to the case he was investigating.

"I cannot do that," said Ohno. "It has nothing to do with me,"

"Oh, pleaseeeeee, Ohno Kun," Ohno was startled when Jun started whining. "I really need to talk with him so that I can understand my case better,"

"Nope. It's a one-sided relationship. I don't gain anything from helping you,"

All Jun did in return was giving him a smirk. His smirk sent chills down Ohno's spine. It seemed like Jun already expected that.

"Not even if I help you with Nino?"

  
  
  
  
  


Nino sighed for umpteenth times. He had been reading a lot of case study. However, none was similar to the case the doctor was facing right now. He was worried. If he cannot figure out the way to save his patient, what will the hospital do to the patient?

There was a beep sound from his phone. Hearing that, Nino decided to take a break. Maybe he will be able to think after a short break. The doctor took the phone from the table to see there was a text message from an unknown number. Wondering who it was from, he took a look at the text.

_From: Unknown_

_Hi_

Nino stared at the message. He had tonnes of thought looking at the text. Who sent this? Why did he send this message? Did he deliver to a wrong number?

He decided to ignore the message, thinking that maybe it was a wrong number or a prank from one of his friends to see if he will reply to the text. Somehow, he thought of Jun as his prime suspect.

There weren't many unread messages. In fact, there was only one message from Aiba asking him when he is free. Apparently, he wanted to introduce someone to Nino. A boyfriend, perhaps? He suspected Aiba already had someone because he wouldn't let Nino came to his house. Maybe he's already living together with his boyfriend.

Nino replied the message, telling Aiba that he will be free tomorrow night if he wants to meet. He received a reply shortly after sending his message.

_From: Aiba_

_Good. I'll see you tomorrow night. This is my address._

Then Nino decided to watch a few funny videos in youtube before deciding to continue his work. However, when he was about to put the phone away, another message came in from the same unknown.

_From: Unknown_

_Still working?_

Usually, he will definitely ignore the message. However, he was intrigued to know the identity of the person who texted him. So, he gave the other person a short text.

_Who are you?_

Shortly after, a new message came. Nino was eager to read the reply. He wanted to know if the other person would tell him his identity.

_From: Unknown_

_Why don't you guess?_

He typed his response quickly.

_I don't want to guess. I'm busy working. If you don't tell me who are you, I will ignore all your messages._

He waited a few minutes for a reply. But, there was no response. Well, maybe the other person had already lost interest in him. So, he decided to put the phone away and continue working. However, his phone suddenly rang. The other person called him!

Should he take the call? He debated with himself. Against his better judgement, he answered the call.

"Moshi Moshi," said Nino carefully.

"Hmmm. Hi,"

Nino was surprised. He knew the voice very well. Is it really him? Or was it his imagination? Without thinking, he ended the call.

He tried to continue his work. But, he cannot focus. He kept on thinking about the mysterious guy who texted him earlier. He was probably going to regret this but, he took his phone and dialled the unknown number. As he waited for the other guy to pick up the phone, he kept hoping the voice he heard just now wasn't his imagination.

The guy picked the call almost immediately, much to Nino's delight, surprisingly. He didn't say anything, same goes with Nino. Nino was anxious, thinking of what to say if it was indeed...

"Ohchan?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sorry to bother you," said Ohno. He seemed to be equally anxious like Nino. "I'm also sorry about the other day,"

Nino was glad that they were talking on the phone. If Ohno was in front of him, he would definitely see the blush on Nino's face as he mentioned about the day he almost kissed Nino.

"It's 2 AM! Why are you still awake?" Nino decided to change the topic.

"How about you? On duty?"

"No. I'm just reading case study to see if there is any similar case with the one I have right now," said Nino. Then, he paused for a while, thinking whether he should end the conversation or continue. "Hey, I think I owe you an apology,"

"For what?"

Nino stayed quiet for a while. He didn't know how to put his feeling into words.

"Well... We used to be friends. But things get awkward between us because of me. So, I apologized for that,"

"It's okay. I'm equally guilty. That's the reason why I'm calling you actually. I want to start fresh with you. So, friends?"

"Un," _For now_. Nino added in his thought without realizing. "By the way, where did you get my number?"

"From Matsujun," answered Ohno. Nino ended up laughing, which caused Ohno to ask him why he laughed.

"It's nothing. When I received your message just now, I thought it was a prank from J," said Nino, remembering his earlier thought. "It's late. I'm going to sleep now,"

"Okay. Good night,"

They ended the conversation. Nino hasn't feel relieved for a long time, not since he was back in the present. But, talking to Ohno just now made him feel lighter and somehow, his impression on Ohno had changed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohno smiled happily. He didn't remember the last time he smiled genuinely like this. Even his assistant was looking at him weirdly to see him smiling. Well, it was all thanks to Jun. If he didn't give him Nino's number, maybe he will not be like this.

Jun told him to try to talk with Nino as a secret admirer. Try to text him without telling him he was Ohno. But, Ohno thought that way was too childish as well as there was a possibility Nino will ignore him. He kept writing and erasing his message to Nino and accidentally sent a message with only _Hi._ As he expected, Nino didn't reply to the text.

Then, he sent another text. He didn't expect Nino will respond, asking him who he is. He tried to be playful by making Nino guessed who he was. As expected, Nino didn't like that. He debated with himself what he should do before deciding to give Nino a call. They weren't teenagers anymore. They're already 30 years old. So, he should be frank instead of playing around as they did in school before.

He was happy when Nino answered the call almost immediately. But, the happiness didn't last long when Nino ended the call after hearing his voice. He was frustrated. But, to his surprise, Nino called him again not long after. Though they didn't talk much, he was happy that their friendship has been renewed. Ohno will put away the thought of making Nino his, only focusing on making Nino comfortable around him first. He wanted to show his sincerity. Whether or not Nino will be interested in him is a different story.

Sho will definitely tease him if he saw how happy Ohno is. He hadn't seen his best friend for a long time. Both of them were too busy with work. The last time they met was 5 months ago. But, they're going to meet tonight as Sho invited him to his housewarming party. That was a surprise. He didn't know Sho had been staying in a new house for 2 months.

"Ah, wait," screamed someone from outside the elevator when it almost closed and Ohno immediately pushed the open button. He knew the voice. When the door opened again, he was surprised to see Nino, who was also surprised to see him.

"Thank you, Ohchan,"

"You're welcome. Which floor?"

"Fifth floor," answered Nino. It was the same floor as where he was going to. A thought crossed his mind. Are they going to the same place?

"You live here?" Asked Nino. Ohno shook his head.

"Sho invited me to his house. How about you?"

"Visiting Aiba. He said he's going to... Eh, what is the number of Sho's apartment?"

"5-5. Aiba?"

Nino didn't answer him.

"Do you think...," Nino didn't finish his question as they arrived at the fifth floor. When the door was opened, they saw Jun waited outside a house. Giving each other a confused look, they walked towards him.

"Did you guys come together?" Said Jun teasingly when he noticed them going out of the elevator.

"We met downstairs," answered Nino. "And Jun, please don't give my number to anyone,"

Jun only chuckled.

"But, you're happy I gave it to Ohno Kun, right?"

Nino didn't answer. There was only a small blush on his face and somehow seeing that made Ohno's heart fluttered.

"Have you ring the bell?" Asked Nino instead as he rang the bell.

"Twice. Been waiting here for ten minutes. I think they are..."

"Hi, guys!" The door was suddenly opened to reveal a happy Sho.

"Sho Sho naughty Sho. Don't invite people if you're going to do that," said Jun as he walked in. Ohno turned to look at Sho whose face was crimson red. He couldn't stop himself from laughing as he looked at how embarrassed Sho seemed to be. 

"Hi, thank you for coming!" Said Aiba, coming out from a room.

"You're dating Sakurai Sho! I do not see that coming," exclaimed Nino in a loud voice, making both Sho and Aiba blushed. Ohno also didn't expect that to happen either. As far as he remembered, Sho often criticized Aiba because of his clumsiness. Aiba, on the other hand, kept on saying Sho was too dull. How did they end up together?

"It just happened, okay. The school I'm working at organized a pet adoption program and Aiba was the veterinarian in charge. We exchanged number after that. Then, one thing leads to another,"

Nino made a whistling sound. He smiled happily, making Ohno realized that he liked this kind of smile better on the doctor. Nino continued to push both Sho and Aiba to talk about their relationship. As expected, Sho confessed first. They started their relationship about four months ago. Apparently, Jun already knew about them after accidentally met them during their date.

"And you don't even tell me about it," said Nino, pouting at Jun.

"It's their news, not mine!" Jun was quick to defend.

"We want to tell you sooner. But, we're afraid to invite both of you here. We don't want things to be awkward," explained Sho truthfully. "But, Jun said he will handle it. So... Is everything okay between you?"

Instead of answering, Nino went to Aiba and gave him a hug.

"You always worried too much about me. I'm okay. And I'm so happy for you," said Nino. "As for you, Mr Sakurai Sho, don't you dare to hurt my friend,"

He showed his fist to Sho to indicate what he's going to do to Sho if he hurt Aiba. The gesture was too cute to watch, causing everyone to end up laughing.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Happy. Nino felt happy. He had thought his happiness would be when he was playing games. But, there were no games to be played here and yet, Nino was still happy to be here. And, it's because Satoshi was here with him._

_"Satoshi, what are you doing?"_

_"Drawing,"_

_"What are you drawing?"_

_"Y... Nothing,"_

_Nino wasn't satisfied with Satoshi's answer. He knew Satoshi was drawing something in his notebook. It was the notebook that Nino bought for him on their first anniversary. He wrote Satoshi's name on the front page of the book, earning a disapproving look from Sho because he used unfamiliar words on it. But, he didn't care what Sho was thinking. The most important thing is Satoshi loves his gift and had been using it to draw._

_He scooted closer, trying to see what Satoshi was drawing. Satoshi was too preoccupied in his drawing so Nino used it as an advantage to take the book from him._

_He laughed when Satoshi screamed at him for being sly before proceeding to see the drawing. However, he ended up blushing to see himself reflected in the painting. Was this really him? No, it couldn't be. He wasn't as beautiful as the person in the drawing._

_"Zumi chan, you ruined my surprise for your birthday!" Satoshi said with a pout._

_"This is my gift?" Asked Nino. But, Satoshi shook his head._

_"I practised in the book first. This is my first time drawing a person. Once I'm satisfied, I will draw a big portrait of you and put it in our bedroom,"_

_Nino smiled shyly at his prince. What did he do to deserve such a kind prince who loved him so much? He wrapped his arm around the prince's neck and kissed him deeply._

_"I love you, Satoshi,"_

_"I love you too, Zumi,"_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nino smiled as he gazed at the happy face of Aiba and Sho. It felt good to be in love. Once upon a time, he had also felt the same for someone and now, he was happy to know that his friend finally had a chance to feel the same happiness.

It was evident they are really in love with each other. He loved the way Sho looked at Aiba lovingly when the other person was making a stupid joke. It was too adorable watching how Sho took care of Aiba. He was glad that Aiba can find someone to share his life.

How about him? Is he happy? He used to think that his happiness is with Satoshi. But, he cannot reunite with Satoshi. Is it time to find happiness with someone else? Or can he be happy by himself?

His last memory with Satoshi was too short. Satoshi was drawing a picture of him when they were attacked by a group of rebels who were trying to conquer the country. They didn't have the time to escape because the attack was too sudden. The rebels tried to kill Satoshi. But, he stopped them.

He saved Satoshi by taking the blow for him.

He didn't know what made him so brave to defend Satoshi at that time. But, he was glad that he took that chance. It gave Satoshi time to escape and a chance to be alive. The only thing he regretted was...

He didn't say goodbye to Satoshi.

_"Satoshi..." That was his last word._

_He felt pain, the same pain he felt when he first arrived here._

_Then he heard a sob next to him. Is he dead? He remembered pushing Satoshi away when the leader of the rebels tried to stab him. As a result, he was the one getting stabbed. He remembered Satoshi screamed, trying to get to him but Sho pulled him away to escape. He didn't blame Satoshi for leaving him. No, Satoshi didn't leave him. Sho was the one who made Satoshi go. But, it's okay cause Satoshi needed to live._

_He opened his eyes, trying to see where he was. To his surprise, he was in the hospital. He found it hard to believe. He was back in the present._

_But he wasn't happy about it._

Nino closed his eyes, seeing Satoshi as he did that. Then, he opened his eyes, seeing the same face he saw in his imagination peering at him with concern. For a second, he thought it was Satoshi. But, reality struck him. It wasn't Satoshi. It was Ohno.

"Are you okay?" asked Ohno softly.

"Yes. Just sleepy,"

"Do you want to sleep here? We have an extra room," suggested Sho. But, Nino shook his head.

"It's okay. I can go home myself,"

To be honest, he cannot even walk. His head felt heavy. Maybe he should take the offer to sleep here.

"I'll send you home," said Ohno, taking his hand. Nino was too dizzy so he nodded his head, didn't really comprehend what Ohno just told him. As he was too dizzy to walk, Ohno gave him a piggy ride.

"You are so light. Do you even eat?" Asked Ohno as he heard the others saying goodbye to him. He didn't say anything, simply put his head on Ohno's shoulder, thinking of how pleasant Ohno's smell was.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ohno woke up early that morning. Once he woke up, he immediately took a shower before preparing breakfast. Then, the lawyer would wake Nino. He didn't know what time Nino go to work but it must be early.

He wondered if Nino will freak out to find himself on Ohno's bed. Nothing happened between them because he slept outside. The lawyer knew that sending Nino home would be better. However, knowing that Nino lived with his parents, he didn't want to bother them. That's why he decided to bring Nino to his house.

After finished making breakfast, Ohno went to his bedroom to wake the other guy. He wasn't surprised to see Nino was already awake. Nino was looking at a stack of books on his shelf. He took one of the books and looked at it confusingly.

Ohno knew the book. It was the book that he took from the storeroom on the day Nino broke his heart. Ohno never read the book. He only looked at the drawing. It was the diary of one of his ancestors. But, he loved having the book in his room. In a way, it felt like the book was his.

"Ah," said Nino when he noticed Ohno came into the room. "I didn't mean to read your diary,"

Ohno looked carefully at Nino. Was it his imagination? He realized there was something sorrowful with the way Nino inspected the diary. It could be far-fetched. However, something told him that Nino had seen the book before. That was when a strange thought occurred to him as he remembered the drawing on the last page of the diary. But... it's impossible, right?

"It's not mine. I found it in the storeroom. It's weird, though. The owner had the same name as me," said Ohno, taking the diary from Nino and then turned to the last page of the diary. "His wife looked just like you,"

He was surprised when Nino began to tear up as he showed him the last page. Eh? What happened? 

He didn't know what to do. But, he had to comfort Nino. So, he pulled Nino closer to him and hugged him. The moment he did that, he heard the other guy sobbing. He wanted to have a better look at him. So, he tried to let him go. But, Nino stopped him. Instead, he hugged Ohno even tighter.

"I miss him," said Nino in a low voice.

"Was it you? The woman in the last page?" He asked carefully. Slowly, things started to make sense now as he remembered what Nino said when he broke his heart years ago. He told Ohno that the person he loves has the same name and face as Ohno. Could it be that the person was the owner of this book? Was he Ohno's ancestor? How could that be?

But, Nino didn't answer him. Instead, he kept on crying and Ohno let him be.

"I'm sorry," Nino finally let him go. "I shouldn't do that,"

"It's okay. Hmm... Let's eat breakfast. You need to go to work, right?"

He was surprised when Nino shook his head.

"It is my day off. I have to continue my research. Even so, I don't think I can do it. Can I stay here for a while?" Asked Nino. Ohno nodded his head.

He was about to leave but Nino held his hand, preventing him from going anywhere. It's okay. He didn't want to leave at all. He wanted to be close to Nino now, after seeing how broken he was after seeing the diary. But, he didn't want to push Nino to talk. He will wait until Nino is ready.

"If I tell you something, will you think of me as crazy?" Asked Nino.

Ohno stayed quiet for a while, thinking of the best way to answer Nino.

"I will listen to whatever you want to tell me. Even if it sounds crazy," said Ohno. He didn't think Nino realized what he was doing right now. The doctor was too sad to think. If this was the usual Nino, there's no way he will talk to him about what happened back then.

"I met him when I was in a coma..." Nino started his story as Ohno listened carefully. Nino met a guy who had the same name and face as him while he was in a coma. Then, he was married to the other Ohno, whom Nino called fondly as Satoshi. Ohno admitted he was a little bit jealous with Satoshi when he listened to the story. However, he wouldn't let his emotion controlled him right now.

"It's crazy, right?" Asked Nino once he finished the story. Ohno shook his head, which caused Nino to look at him surprisingly.

"I believe you. The diary here is the proof of what happened to you was real. Even though I never read what Satoshi wrote, I looked at the picture he drew. Trust me, whatever he drew here was the memory he had with you. It was the same as what you told me," said Ohno and then he turned to a page where there was a drawing of a couple on the bed with a pillow between them.

"Maybe you should read what he wrote. From what I see, he often drew the memory he had with you. Maybe what he wrote was something that he couldn't tell you," said Ohno. "I will leave you alone here. I'll be outside if you need me,"

This time, Nino didn't stop him from leaving. He was surprised to know he was okay with it. The lawyer decided to take today off. He never takes leave before. Most probably, everyone in the office will find it weird. Except for Jun, maybe.

For the first time in his life, he didn't blame fate for making him fall in love with Nino back when they were still teenagers. He didn't blame destiny for taking Nino away from him. And he didn't blame the fate for making them meet again after a long time.

As he listened to Nino's story, he noticed how he was taking Nino's feeling for granted. He knew Nino was in love with him. That's why he never shows him how much he cared for him. Unlike him, Satoshi showed to Nino how much he treasured Nino. No wonder Nino fell in love with Satoshi. When he realized he's going to lose Nino, it's too late. At that time, there was nothing he could do to gain the love again. Nino was already in love with a guy who treasured him.

Then, they were separated when Nino went to Canada. He tried to forget Nino even though it was hard. So, he distracted himself with work and hobbies. But, nothing could make him forget Nino. Once again, he blamed fate when he met Nino again. Things weren't easy for them in the beginning. However, it started to change when he decided to take a fresh start with Nino.

If he decided to continue with his ego, he might not know what he knows now.

If Nino told him all of these back then, he knew what his reaction going to be. He will accuse Nino of making up a story just to dump him. The young Ohno was too emotional. But now, knowing the story when he was older and mature made him think of it from a different perspective. Once again, he was thankful for the way things happen.

Even finding the diary has a significant effect. Fate wants him to discover it so that he can give it to Nino when the time is right. He believed it will help Nino to have a closure. To find his own happiness instead of stuck in the past.

And he didn't mind if Nino found his happiness with someone else. Cause he knew he will be happy if Nino is happy.

Even if they are not going to be together.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nino watched Ohno walked away from him. He didn't want Ohno to go. Stay and read the diary with him, that's what the doctor wanted to tell Ohno. But, this is a journey that he had to take alone.

He opened the book, wondering if Satoshi will be angry at him for reading without his permission. When he looked at the first page, a small note was written there.

_This is for you, my dear Kazumi._

Reading that note, he figured that maybe Satoshi won't be angry at him. So, he started to flip the diary. 

Just like Ohno said, the diary was full of drawings. They were drawings depicting the memories he had with Satoshi. He smiled sadly, thinking of how delightful it was.

Then, he stopped at the page with writing on it.

_My dear Kazumi,_

_Thank you for staying with me all these times. You made me the happiest man on earth._

_If one day, I wasn't in your life anymore, promise me that you will not cling on our memory together. Find your happiness, my dear._

_I love you, Zumi chan. More than anything in this world._

Nino didn't notice he was crying as he read the entry.

"Satoshi," he called the name fondly. "Can I be happy without you by my side?"

Then he closed his eyes. But, he didn't see Satoshi this time. He saw Ohno. Weirdly, he can see the difference when they basically looked the same.

After everything that had happened between them, would Ohno love him? Would he want to be with him when he had broken his heart before?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His bedroom door was opened as Ohno watched the television. He wasn't really watching but he didn't want it to be so quiet inside his house. That's why he switched it on.

Nino came out of the room. He looked a bit different than before. It was evident the doctor had been crying. Even so, he seemed happier. Ohno smiled at him. His instinct was reliable. The diary might help Nino move on from his memory with Satoshi and had a closure.

Nino took a seat next to him on the couch. He looked anxious like he wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"Want to eat breakfast together?" Asked Ohno when Nino didn't say anything.

"Later. You're not working?" Asked Nino.

"I'm taking a day off today. Do you want me to send you to Sho's house so that you can take your car?"

"Later. Ohchan...,"

"Yes..."

Nino closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wouldyougoonadatewithme," said Nino incoherently. Ohno didn't really get what Nino was saying. But, he thought he heard 'date'. He must have heard wrongly.

"What?"

"I asked you to go on a date with me," said Nino one more time with a crimson red face. Ohno was surprised. Once again, he wondered if he heard wrongly.

"Ah, sorry, I'm not thinking straight. There's no way you're still in love with me. It had been 15 years. You might have someone else already. I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us. It was..."

Ohno stopped him with a kiss. It took Nino a while to respond for the kiss. However, once he realized what was happening, he lied down on the couch to allow Ohno to kiss him deeper.

"I love you. Only you," said Ohno once he broke the kiss. Nino smiled shyly at him. "Did you forget that I almost kiss you the other day?"

"So, do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Of course. But, not today. I want to stay in the house,"

He gave Nino a knowing smile. But, Nino rolled his eyes and smacked his head.

"No way, pervert. Didn't you promise me that we will do that for our third date? We've only done one date so far,"

Ohno chuckled as the memory came back to him. He remembered telling Nino that they're going to a love hotel for their first date. When Nino told him to be serious, he responded by teasing Nino that he's going to bring him there for their third date.

"I said I will bring you to a love hotel on our third date. I didn't say we will wait until our third date to do that. So, it could happen today," said Ohno playfully. But, Nino pouted in return.

"I just want to spend the day talking with you. I want to know you again,"

"It's okay. We will wait until you're ready. So, what do you want to talk about?"

And that's how they spent their day. The two of them talked about their life. And kissing for a lot of times.


End file.
